


It’s Not What Good Girls Do

by getalittleclosey



Category: Keeping Up with the Kardashians RPF, One Direction
Genre: F/F, Jealous!Harry, M/M, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, kendall is 16 in this so that's illegal in America where this takes place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 17:11:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getalittleclosey/pseuds/getalittleclosey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eleanor meets Kendall at a club in LA and can't help but want her. Kendall is okay with this. Basically plot turned porn with a tiny bit of side mentions of louis/harry!</p>
            </blockquote>





	It’s Not What Good Girls Do

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr but now that I'm posting it on here in February I'm counting it as femslash February ;) hope you enjoy! ps this is all lies

Eleanor doesn’t know what to do with herself. She’s been brought out to LA to spend time with Louis, but he’s in Harry’s room for the night probably doing anything possible to make up for the fact that Eleanor is here. (Aka fucking him senseless until he and Eleanor have to go out again tomorrow. Eleanor doesn’t ask about their sex life, but Harry “discretely” makes enough innuendoes in her presence for Eleanor to know that Louis will indeed be doing the fucking and Harry will be the one fucked.) So now she has all of Friday night and nothing to do.

It was different when Danielle was here and could sneak her into clubs (she hate  _hates_  being under 21 in America) or go out to the movies or shopping with her. And she’s not too close with Perrie because Perrie is usually off doing her Little Mix things, so even if Perrie were here, that wouldn’t even help. So basically she’s in a city she hardly knows with nobody to go anywhere with and mobs of fangirls and paparazzi ready to snap her picture if she sets foot out of the hotel.

And here’s the thing about Eleanor. Being alone is just not good for her. She can’t sit in her hotel room and watch a movie or scroll through twitter. No. She needs lights, action, things to do, and people to do it with. 

So since there’s nobody to go out with her, she was going out alone and going to meet  _new_  people. Eleanor throws on a short black dress and slides on heels, running her fingers through her hair and quickly applying eyeliner and mascara. She just wants to gogogo. 

She grabs her bag with her phone and ID stuffed inside before exiting the hotel room. She doesn’t even consider telling Louis she’s leaving. Honestly, the hotel could set on fire and he and Harry wouldn’t notice right now. She thinks about Liam for a moment before deciding better because he would ask too many questions. Zayn is probably asleep so..Niall. He should be in room 344 and she really hopes she’s right because how awkward would it be if that was the wrong room? She knocks hard to overpower whatever television he may be watching and waits for him to come to the door. He answers and looks at her questioningly.

“Hey Niall, I’m going out and I just figured I should tell somebody. Umm... I should be back by morning and if not then somebody can call me?” Eleanor says this with a questioning lilt to her voice, for some reason a tad nervous. She honestly doesn’t know why she is. It’s not like management told her she couldn’t go out if she wanted to. (Well, okay, they said something kind of like it. Basically she’s just not supposed to get in any trouble or get any compromising pictures taken of her and other than that she can do whatever she wanted. So, like, no more alcohol-holding pictures because apparently upstanding 20 year old girls dress like pilgrims and don’t drink. Or have fun.)

Niall shrugs and nods at her, saying “ok, have fun, don’t do anything I wouldn’t.” And then he shut the door and Eleanor turned on her heel, ready to make her escape. She presses the button for the lift and waits impatiently for it to come, hoping there are no fangirls riding it up and down, waiting for a band member to get on. Luckily there was none and Eleanor is able to get down easily. Then she heads through the lobby and out the back door that’s slightly concealed behind the staircase. The air is cool on her bare skin and she shivers slightly before calling information to get the number for the LA taxi company. Probably should have thought about that while still inside but oh well, hindsight is 20/20. 

When the taxi comes, Eleanor quickly gets in and directs the driver to take her to Opera in Hollywood, where she had been last time with Danielle. Seeing as she doesn’t know any clubs here and it had been fun last time, why not. She still doesn’t know how she’s going to get in..but she figures she’ll figure it out when she gets there.

~ x ~

She arrives at the club and it’s crazy-crowded. There are cameras and people everywhere, which is odd because Eleanor doesn’t remember it being like this last time. She tries to blend in with the crowd and not get spotted. It’s not hard at all considering she’s in America and not the UK and she’s not on Louis’ arm. Maybe she should go out alone more often in America, it’s not so bad when nobody’s watching.

She walks straight past the massive line outside and goes up to the bouncer, whispering in his ear in a low voice, promising to do something she hadn’t had to do since she was sixteen, before she had a fake ID. He seems to appreciate her accent and her words so he looks around at the distracted people, nods, and Eleanor flashes her boobs. She winks at him as she’s let in. Thank God. 

Eleanor immediately goes up to the bar, needing a drink after this week of work (and it really was hard work pretending to be in love ok). After two shots of fireball she coughs and asks for a mimosa and turns to the dance floor. As she spins she knocks into someone spilling her drink over them both.

“Shit! Sorry! Here let me help you with that.” Eleanor reaches over to grab little napkins off the bar and starts trying to get the alcohol off the girl’s top. When she looks up she squints a bit because she’s sure she’s seen that face somewhere. “Hey, aren’t you one of the Kardashians? Ummm the pretty one, Kendall!” she says, abandoning her cleaning in light of the discovery.

“Jenner, actually,” the girl- Kendall- replies with a sigh, obviously not liking being branded as a Kardashian, but far too used to it. “Who are you?”

“I’m Eleanor, but how’d you even get in? Aren’t you like 15 or something?”

“16 actually. 17 in just a week! Kylie’s the baby, not me.” Kendall says with her arms crossed. “Kim and Kanye are doing something here so the whole family had to come. Something about ‘support’ and ‘unity’,” Kendall makes air quotes with her fingers, “it’s not like anyone is taking pictures of me anyway, it’s all Kim this and Kimye that. Not that I mind though...I kind of like the no camera thing once in a while. It’s just hard to be out-shined all the time.” Kendall stops herself there. “Actually, why am I telling you all this? It’s not like you would care, or even understand,” she scoffs. 

Eleanor has been nodding along through the whole thing, getting how Kendall is in the spotlight but at the same time is overshadowed by everyone around her, because that’s basically exactly how it is for Eleanor, except on a slightly smaller scale. But she stops her thoughts when Kendall says that because she realises Kendall doesn’t recognise her and she doesn’t want Kendall to know who she is. Anonymity sounds really good tonight.

So. “Well I bet it’s hard being in the spotlight all the time and also having all these mega-famous older sisters. It’s got to be a lot to live up to.”

“Yeah, exactly!” Kendall says with a grin. “Maybe you do kind of get it.”

“Well, I’m definitely not going to be able to get this mimosa off of you with a dry napkin, so, bathroom?” Eleanor asks.

“Yeah, okay, more time away from the family is always good, and you seem unlikely to snap my picture and tell the press I’m an alcoholic, so let’s go.” Kendall says with an eyeroll and small smile. Eleanor forgot what it’s like to be 16. She can’t imagine doing it while famous with a famous family. She grabs hold of Kendall’s wrist and pulls her towards the restroom in the back of the club. 

Once inside she locks the door, just so Kendall can have this moment of privacy. (Well, sort-of privacy, if you don’t count Eleanor.) Kendall lets out a breath that she seems to have been holding in for a bit. Possibly for the whole night.

Eleanor wets a paper towel and starts blotting at Kendall’s top again, really wishing at this moment she hadn’t chosen a yellow drink and Kendall hadn’t been wearing a white top. 

“Erm,” Eleanor starts, because Kendall’s top is now wet enough that her bra is showing through and Eleanor is starting to feel a tad awkward pressing on her boobs now that she can actually see them, “maybe it would be easier if you took the shirt off?”

“Oh! Uh, yeah, yeah,” she says, pulling it off, “I got it from here actually, thank you though.”

“No! I’ve got it, really, I owe you after spilling on your top. Which is really cute by the way did I tell you that?” Eleanor is rambling a bit now and turning quickly to the sink to not reveal the blush that has coloured her cheeks after seeing Kendall’s body. Cause she wasn’t lying earlier, when she said Kendall was the pretty one. (Blame Belle for her knowing them apart. Eleanor swears to god she’s obsessed with the whole clan of them.)

Kendall laughs a bit and it’s such a pretty laugh and Eleanor scolds herself for thinking that because  _really_  she’s over girls. Done with them. Has been since Ella. Guys are just easier sometimes; less emotions and shit. But now that she’s not supposed to, Eleanor is noticing just how long and silky Kendall’s hair is, the way her skin is the perfect colour against it, finds herself loving how even without them both wearing heels, Kendall would be taller than her. And she doesn’t even want to begin thinking about her cheekbones because  _god_  her cheekbones. At this point Eleanor realises she isn’t even washing the shirt and has instead been staring at Kendall and Kendall is blushing and shuffling her feet a bit and Eleanor is reminded that she’s only sixteen ( _sixteen_ ). 

But Kendall is looking up from the floor and looking back at her and no Eleanor can’t do that. She can’t. She too young, innocent. Too in the spotlight. Kendall wouldn’t be able to deal with a one night stand (she’s sure of it, just look at her) and Eleanor couldn’t do more. She has Louis and contracts and Kendall has paparazzi and family watching her every mood. On the other hand, they’re in a locked bathroom in a club in a city Eleanor probably will never be at again and Kendall has those cheekbones and if Eleanor’s not mistaken, Kendall is maybe sorta looking at her lips.

And Eleanor can’t take it anymore because she really just wants to touch. She takes a couple steps until she’s right next to Kendall. Kendall doesn’t back away and Eleanor takes this as a good sign. Kendall’s bare arms and chest are covered in gooseflesh and she just screams innocence and Eleanor wants her. She takes a breath and looks up into Kendall’s eyes which are darker than their normal brown and her lip is trembling a bit and Eleanor can tell she hasn’t done this before. So she rubs a thumb along Kendall’s cheekbone and backs away, going back to the top in the sink. She can’t do it.

A minute passes with only the water from the tap and the faint thump of music from the club making noise before Eleanor feels a touch on her arm and Eleanor turns around to see a determined looking Kendall hovering over her. 

“I’m so tired of everyone looking out for me and making sure I’m okay and even though Kylie’s the youngest, everybody babies me because I’m so damn shy and everyone assumes that I won’t be up for an adventure or that I’ll never do anything wrong. But once, just once, I would like to not be the innocent one  _please_.” At this Kendall looks into her eyes and Eleanor can see the need in her eyes. The need to do something out of character, to do what she wants and not what her parents expect. So Eleanor leans in  kisses the frown off her face.

Kendall gasps a bit in her mouth before gripping onto Eleanor’s shoulder and kissing back. And Eleanor can tell she’s inexperienced but also so, so eager to please. Eleanor opens her mouth and breathes between them before pressing her tongue against Kendall’s, licking against the roof of her mouth and running it across the back of her upper teeth. Kendall relaxes into it and slides one hand down her back resting on Eleanor thin hip, the other messing with Eleanor’s hair. Eleanor sighs because her hair is her weak point and if someone’s got their fingers in it, she’s going to turn to mush. She bites at Kendall’s lower lip and pulls Kendall towards her by her waist, loving the height difference because it’s so hard to find a girl taller than her and it’s really, really nice. She moves from Kendall’s mouth and presses kisses down her neck and bites at the spot just above her collarbone, sucking on it before licking over it, sure to leave a bruise. Kendall groans and her head is thrown back. Eleanor takes this time to kiss her way down Kendall’s chest, breathing hotly where her bra meets skin, her hand slide behind Kendall’s back, preparing to take it off before the doorknob jiggles.

Damn it.

“Well Kendall, looks like since this isn’t about to go any further in this bathroom, you’ve got two choices. Either you can be the good little daughter and go back to mummy and daddy, or you can come back to my hotel.” And Kendall laughs because really, was that even a choice? Kendall pulls her shirt over her head and crosses her arms over her chest, trying to hide the fading wet spot. Eleanor messes with her hair in the mirror for a second before unlocking the door and stepping back into the club. She turns behind her to make sure Kendall is following (which she is, with huge puppy-dog eyes and shit because it was really cute) before weaving through the growing number of people in the club. 

Kendall keeps her head down in an attempt to keep from being recognized. Eleanor hails a cab (of which there are many, because it’s 1am outside of one of Hollywood’s hottest clubs) and they both slip inside, thankfully unnoticed. Must be their lucky night. 

Eleanor looks over and sees that Kendall is staring back and all Eleanor wants to do is have her, right here, right now. But they’re in a taxi, and Eleanor is a bit too proper for that. So she settles for resting her hand on Kendall’s thigh and rubbing slow, soft circles on it, causing a pretty flush on Kendall again and a small gasp as Eleanor moves her hand farther upward, fingering at the edge of Kendall’s skirt and pushing a finger underneath it. They couldn’t get to the hotel faster.

~x~

They reach the W far too slowly for Eleanor’s taste and she slides her hand into Kendall’s and pulls her out of the cab. Apparently 1:30 in the morning is past the fangirls’ bedtimes because none of them are outside and the hotel is quiet. It’s a short ride up the elevator an even shorter walk to Eleanor’s room. She fumbles with the keycard three times before getting it in properly and they’re in and Eleanor’s lips are on Kendall’s immediately. Eleanor is backing her up towards the massive king size bed and they’re almost there when she hears a snigger from somewhere behind Kendall.

And Louis is propped up on the bed, naked and messy-haired, smirking. “Who would have know....my Eleanor, into girls! I should tell Harry, he’ll be pleased.”

“Wait-erm-what-what are you doing here?” Eleanor stammers, feeling really hot and awkward with Louis here naked in front of her.

“Well Niall told us that you were out and so Harry wanted to do it in here to mark his territory or whatever. It’s his jealousy thing. I don’t question it.” And yeah, Eleanor supposes, that does sound like Harry. Kendall, meanwhile, has gone silent and even more wide-eyed.

“You’re. You’re. You’re Louis from One Direction!” she says, looking at Louis and then, “Ohmygod. You’re Eleanor, his  _girlfriend_! Shit shitshitfuckshit how could I have been so stupid?” Kendall turns to leave, or cry, Eleanor’s not certain.

“Kendall! Kendall wait. It’s really not like that. Shit. You can’t tell anyone ok? Cause if you do I’ll tell everyone exactly how you know. But, like, Louis and Harry are together, I’m just a coverup so.” Eleanor’s not really sure how else to explain herself now that she’s been found out.

Kendall’s eyes go wider (if that’s possible). “So Harry and Louis. Are gay?”

“Yep babe, gay as they come. Just really don’t say anything. Eleanor would get in loads of trouble and we wouldn’t want that would we?” Louis says to Kendall and Kendall sort of gapes at him because honestly she should have suspected, but she honestly had no clue. Harry walks out of the bathroom at this point, looks up, and freezes at the sight in front of him, opening and closing his mouth, glancing between the three of them before landing on Louis. Louis stands and pulls on pants before grabbing Harry’s hand and dragging him towards the door. “I’ll explain everything in your room sweetheart, let’s leave Eleanor and her pretty plaything alone okay?” Harry doesn’t answer and just lets himself be taken away.

Eleanor looks at Kendall and gives her a weak smile. “Surprise?” she says and Kendall bursts into laughter, falling back on the bed. Eleanor breathes a sigh of relief before joining in her laughter, happy that Kendall is taking this so easily. It’s not every day that you discover that two of the most famous boybanders in the world are gay for each other and that you’ve just spent the last hour making out with one of their fake girlfriends. 

And Kendall looks gorgeous splayed out on the bed, eyes shut in laughter and boobs moving up and down in her still see-through from being wet top. So Eleanor leans in and kisses her again, soft then firmer, moving her hands up under Kendall’s shirt to cup her breasts and gaining a soft moan from Kendall. They kick their shoes off and Eleanor pushes Kendall’s top off while pressing kisses across her chest, unhooking her lacy bra and licking around her right nipple, sucking on it for a moment before resuming kissing her stomach and licking at her belly button until she’s made her way lower, to the edge of Kendall’s skirt. She looks up at Kendall, questioning if this is okay and Kendall seems to get what she’s doing, bites her lip, and nods. 

Eleanor slides the skirt and her underwear down slowly all the way until they reach her ankles and Eleanor throws them on top of their shoes on the ground. She kisses her way up Kendall’s thighs, sucking a love bite right near where her thigh turns into her crotch. She relishes in every whimper that comes from Kendall’s mouth. Kendall cries out and reaches out with her hands for something grasp onto, settling on the sheets when Eleanor licks her tongue across Kendall’s clit, pressing her tongue inbetween the folds of her pussy, then twisting it around. Kendall moves her long long legs, wrapping them both around Eleanor’s waist, pulling her closer. Eleanor licks more and thrusts her tongue in before sucking on Kendall's clit. Kendall gasps and arches off the bed and swears once before Eleanor removes her face. “No, no don’t stop now, so good Eleanor,” Kendall whines at her. 

Eleanor chuckles before pressing her lips to Kendall’s once more and Kendall licks her way inside, tasting herself. Eleanor reaches her fingers down, sliding one into Kendall’s wet pussy, circling it around before quickly adding another, curling them up then scissoring them slowly. Their kissing is sloppier and their breathing is heavier and Eleanor can tell Kendall is almost there, so Eleanor takes her own dress and underwear off before sliding her thigh inbetween both of Kendall’s, getting faster and faster seeking friction and her own release. Kendall hits her orgasm with a soft shout and labored breathing as Eleanor kisses her and moves faster until Kendall reaches her fingers down and presses them against Eleanor’s clit and at that Eleanor is gone. She collapses on top of Kendall and noses into Kendall’s hair. 

“You were amazing Kendall, honestly. Sure that was your first time?” Eleanor mumbles into her neck.

“Yep, positive. I think I would have known if I had done that before.” Kendall responds and Eleanor laughs lightly, thinking maybe she’d like to keep this one. She was sweet.

“We should shower,” Eleanor mentions half heartedly. She really doesn’t want to get up.

“No,” Kendall whines, linking her arms around Eleanor, pulling her closer, “wanna stay right here tonight.” 

And okay, Eleanor thinks, she’s okay with that. So she shuts her eyes, breathes out, and is asleep just before Kendall’s soft snores fill the room.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! find me on tumblr getalittleclosey :)


End file.
